


to suit or not to suit

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie meets Neal's new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to suit or not to suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Mike moaned as Neal's hands wandered up underneath his shirt, and kissed Neal more forcefully, with more heat. Neal responded eagerly, moving their bodies closer, his tongue battling with Mike's for dominance.

"Mon ami, I've brought a much need correction to your wine list -- oh, sorry am I interrupting?"

Mike looked up to see a man in glasses standing there holding a bottle of wine. He didn't seem surprised or mortified to have walked into a make out session.

Neal sighed and covered his own face with his hand, then recovered and gave that grin of his. "Mozzie, Mike. Mike, Mozzie."

"Lovely to meet you," the man said to Mike. "I'll just drop off this wine, maybe grab a few things to go from Neal's kitchen, and then I'll be on my way," he said cheerfully, heading toward the kitchen area. 

Mike quietly said to Neal, "So he just walks in here without knocking?"

"Don't even ask."

They sat awkwardly on the couch for a couple of minutes until Mozzie looked set to leave. 

"Nice to meet you, Mozzie," Mike said politely.

"You too." But then Mozzie turned around and stared at Mike, tilting his head as he looked discerningly. "Wait a minute. Neal, are you sure this is a good idea? This one kind of looks like a suit."

"He's not a Fed, Mozzie," Neal said.

"But he looks like the other type of suit. Wall Street-law firms-corporate oligarchy type of suit. Except...." Mozzie just looked at Mike then like he was a particularly difficult jigsaw puzzle.

"Yes?" Mike said, a little impatient for Mozzie to leave so the making out could restart.

Mozzie narrowed his eyes. "Mike. Are you a suit or a con?"

Mike paused. "That is a surprisingly complicated question."

"Oh," Mozzie said, then nodded. "Well done, then."

"'Bye, Moz," Neal said pointedly.

"See you, mon frere!" Mozzie said and walked out the door.

Neal and Mike looked at each other and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic for the prompt Suits/White Collar, Mike Ross/Neal Caffrey, making out on Neal's couch.


End file.
